memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/The Homecoming/Chapter Two
The Rio Grande approaches the planet. In the cockpit Typhuss looks at the sensor readings and reports on the defense perimeter. I'm not reading any defense perimeter, no ships nothing says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then sensor readings beeps as John looks at the side console. I'm picking up a Cardassian patrol ship bearing 2-1-9 mark 2-3, but she's holding position on the far side of the planet hold it she's approaching us at half impulse let's see if the Chief's modifications to our engines helps John says as he looks at his console. Then the com beeps as Typhuss looks at it and looks at both John and Kira. We are being hailed says Typhuss as he looks at John and Kira. Captain Martin nods at him as he inputs commands into the console and the voice of the Cardassian officer comes over the com. This is Cardassian patrol ship Twenty-Four, identify yourself the Cardassian officer says over the com. Captain Martin activates the com. This is the Lissepian transport Martuk Captain Martin says as he greets the Cardassian warship commander. They wait for a response. According to our scan your subspace field emitters appear to be malfunctioning the Cardassian Commander says over the com. John does the slash throat gesture to Kira and she cuts the com. The field buffers must be distorting our power signature I'll see if I can correct it John says as he works on the console and nods at Typhuss. Typhuss reactivates the channel. We've been having issues with our phase modulators we're attempting to correct the issue now John says as he speaks to the Cardassian Commander. Do you require assistance? Cardassian Commander says over the com. Typhuss looks at John surprised by that. No we don't, we will repair it ourselves, thank you for your offer of help but we are on a tight schedule says Typhuss as he talks to the Cardassian Commander. Are you certain? your power signature is still fluctuating the Cardassian Commander says over the com. John looks at him and whispers. He's getting suspicions of us John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss refuses the offer again but thanks him and talks about the rulot seeds. We don't need help, thank you for the offer but we are shipping a urgent load of rulot seeds to Cardassia IV says Typhuss as he talks to the Cardassian Commander. Very well you're clear for landing but make sure you put in for repairs before you depart the surface after you deliever your shipment the Cardassian Commander says over the com. John looks at both Kira and Typhuss. Our plans exactly John says as he speaks to the Cardassian Commander. The transmission ends as Kira looks at John. Nice work both of you Kira says as she looks at them. John returns to the side console. The runabout enters orbit of the planet. In the cockpit Typhuss scans the labor camp for any Bajoran life signs and finds them and reports it to John. I'm reading Bajoran life signs in the camp says Typhuss as he looks at John. Kira looks at him. Is there any way to beam up more than two at a time? Kira asked as she looks at him. Typhuss inputs commands into the console and shakes his head. No, we are going to have to land says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She inputs commands into the console. At the Hutet labor camp, an arid, desolate plain. Bajoran prisoners are breaking rocks in the hot sun or some such grueling and ultimately meaningless task as Cardassian overseers watch over them, a burly Cardassian overseer is patrolling inside the perimeter Kira, Typhuss, and John headed his way. Kira's blouse zipper is pulled down low enough to catch the eye. She looks at them. How do I look? Kira asked as she looks at them. John looks at her. No Cardassian could resist you Major John says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at her. You look good says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. John looks at him. Keep the runabout's engines hot we're going to need to get out of here in a hurry John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at him. Right says Typhuss as he looks at John then heads back to the runabout. Aware of the newcomers. Among the prisoners is a tall, rangy, laconic Bajoran in his late forties. This is Li Nalas. Li, a man of great physical presence, has a quiet self-effacing Abraham Lincoln/Gary Cooper charisma. He's intensely self-conscious; but years of living with his reputation has taught him to hide his true feelings behind his public image. Standing beside him is his close friend Borum. What's all this? Li says in confusion. Borum looks at him and then at both John and Kira approaching the security field. No idea Borum says as he sees the two walking towards the field. They approach the Overseeer. Halt what's this? the Overseer says as he looks at them. John looks at him as he holds Kira's arm. I've come to trade a Bajoran female to the Prefect John says as he looks at the Overseer. He looks at them. What for? the Overseer says as he looks at Kira and eyes her up and down. John looks at him. She has an appointment with the Prefect he's paying me a large amount of latinum for this woman John says as he looks at him and shows him Kira. He looks at Kira. I used to be stationed on Bajor the Overseer says as he looks at the pair. John smiles. Then you know of how much Cardassians enjoy Bajoran women being their mistresses then my friend John says as he looks at him. He nods at them. May I have a look at her the Overseer says as he looks at them. John looks at her then at him. I don't see why not but no sampling the merchandise before I make my payment John says as he looks at him. The Overseer disengages the field for Kira to get inside but reactivates it cutting John off from her as he's on the otherside of the field and the overseer takes Kira away to a secluded spot while John lays EMP charges on the support structures of the field emitters and he taps his hidden combadge. Typhuss activate the charges John says as he tapped his combadge. In the runabout Typhuss inputs commands into the console and reports. Charges activated Captain says Typhuss as he is at the console. The security field fails and John moves out and shoots the guards with his phaser and then sets the prisoners free as Kira beats the Overseer up and then rejoins John and sets more prisoners free and John and Kira head to the runabout with the prisoners as John provides cover fire for them, Typhuss opens the hatch and leads the prisoners into the runabout Typhuss looks at Kira as he's looking for the Captain. Where's the Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks behind her. He was right behind me on our way to the runabout he must of got cut off with the other prisoners Kira says as she looks at him. Li closes the door. Forget about him he's dead take off now before we don't have a chance to Li says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss looks at him. I'm not leaving Captain Martin behind, I'm going back for him says Typhuss as he looks at Li then gets out his type 2 phaser. Typhuss opens the door and goes looking for Captain Martin. John and several other prisoners are pinned down by a squad of Cardassian soldiers as their closing in on their position, when Typhuss fires his phaser at the squad as he reaches the Captain and the rest of the prisoners. It's good to see you Commander we've got more then we can fit on the runabout, Martin to Kira take off we'll find another way off the planet Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Acknowledged good luck sir Major Kira says over the com. They see the runabout take off and leave the surface as John looks at the soldiers coming towards them. I manged to get this off the Overseer it's a transmitter to the patrol ship in drydock if I press this button John says as he shows Typhuss. Typhuss looks at it then at him. Do it says Typhuss as he looks at John. John, Typhuss, and the prisoners beam off the surface. On the runabout, Typhuss looks at Kira. Let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.